Äîì îáðå÷¸ííûõ
by Rendomski
Summary: Ïîñëå ïàäåíèÿ Âîëäåìîðòà äâå æåíùèíû íà÷èíàþò æèçíü çàíîâî. È íèêàê íå ðåøàþòñÿ ïðèçíàòüñÿ îäíà äðóãîé, ÷òî â ýòîé íîâîé æèçíè îíè õîòÿò áû


Disclaimer: Все персонажи принадлежат Дж. К. Роулингс и Ко. Деньги? Какие такие деньги?

**Warning: Femslash**

A/N: Пользуясь случаем, хочу поблагодарить всех своих давних ревьюеров и вдохновить на действия новых :)). А также огромное спасибо Happyendless за приведение в божеский вид HTML-файла рассказа!

_Курсивом _выделены воспоминания.

Rendomski

Дом обречённых

Пэнси звонит в дверь. Когда ей, как обычно, никто не отвечает, она поворачивает ручку и заходит. Дверь не заперта, и она знает это. Нарцисса никогда не запирает дверь, и Пэнси это очень тревожит. "Надеется ли она, что какие-нибудь случайные хулиганы позарятся на остатки малфоевского имущества и на её жизнь заодно? Или она всё ещё ждёт, что вернётся Драко?"

Пэнси очень хочется однажды найти дверь запертой.

***

Нарцисса никогда не запирает дверь. Разве узник запирает дверь своей камеры? Она- последняя обитательница, одинокая узница Поместья Малфоев, Дома обречённых. Она уже давно одна и давно не Малфой, но продолжает здесь обретаться. Дом не отпускает её, а бороться у неё нет ни сил, ни желания.

_Нарцисса вышла из кабинета, держа в руке пергамент с печатью._

- Ну вот и всё, - она сложила пергамент и спрятала его в сумочку. Пэнси задорно улыбнулась ей.

- Вот ты и свободна.

- Свободна? - задумчиво переспросила Нарцисса, словно пробуя на вкус новое слово... Свободна, впервые в жизни: давно свободна от родителей, разведена с мужем, которого казнят, как только решат, каким способом лучше всего осуществлять смертную казнь, свободна от сына, который скрывается от закона. Владеет имуществом и домом, который на деле владеет ей. - На кой она сдалась мне теперь, эта свобода?

Девочка наконец пришла навестить её. Открыла дверь, впустила внутрь порцию солнечного света, жары, шумов далёкого города. Приходит всё реже и реже; когда-нибудь она не придёт вовсе, оставив Нарциссу в полумраке и тишине Дома обречённых.

***

Пэнси пришла навестить Нарциссу. Она готова приходить сюда хоть каждый день, а ещё лучше - вырвать Нарциссу из этих мрачных стен, убежать, поселиться где-нибудь вдвоём, чтобы этой прекрасной хрупкой женщине не пришлось больше страдать! Но у Пэнси нету дома, она снимает маленькую комнату на окраине, и нет никого, кроме Нарциссы, и она слишком боится потерять её, чтобы признаться ей в своих чувствах. Кто бы мог подумать, что Пэнси способна ещё чего-то стесняться!

Поэтому она редко заходит без повода. А сегодняшний повод таков, что лучше бы его и не было. Пэнси всё ловит себя на мысли, что не обязана ничего рассказывать Нарциссе, но умолчать она не может. Даже если это сделает их встречу последней, молчание будет равносильно предательству их дружбы, пренебрежению всем, что объединяло их последнее время...

После яркого света полудня Пэнси не сразу различает в полумраке, вечно царящем в доме, стройную фигурку Нарциссы на лестнице.

- Здравствуй, Нарцисса.

- Здравствуй, Пэнси. Давненько ты не заходила.

- Извини, пожалуйста. Эти собаки из Отдела отправили меня аж в Гайану...

Они давно на "ты". Какие теперь могут быть "миссис Малфой" или "тёти Нарциссы"?

Пэнси продолжает беззаботно болтать и в гостиной. Нарцисса, как обычно, откидывается в кресле, молчащие домовики автоматически сервируют стол. Специалисты Министерства оказались бессильны против наложенных на несчастных существ подчиняющих чар, и те так и остались здесь, бездушные придатки Дома... Пэнси замолкает и обходит комнату, раздвигая занавеси на окнах, наполняя пространство солнечным светом. Это, своего рода, ритуал. После её ухода Нарцисса опять завесит все окна и продолжит своё тихое существование в полумраке.

Прийти и обнаружить однажды окна в гостиной раззанавешенными - ещё одно желание Пэнси.

Она оглядывается на занимающую едва ли треть массивного кресла хрупкую женщину и сердце её сжимается. Как она ей скажет?

***

Нарцисса любит, когда Пэнси решительным, так ей подходящим движением распахивает тяжёлые занавеси. В этот короткий миг священнодействия ей кажется, что сейчас она распахнёт и окно, и они улетят отсюда. Вдвоём. Но Пэнси всегда оборачивается и возвращается за столик.

"Ты чувствуешь, что никуда я уже не полечу."

Нарцисса её ненавидит и любит. Ненавидит за то, что любит, за то, что эта, волей судьбы в её жизни оказавшаяся девочка мешает ей мирно угаснуть в тишине Дома обречённых; вновь и вновь она появляется, поднимая из глубины души Нарциссы давно забытые чувства: желание, страсть к жизни, любовь.

_"Тридцать девять лет," - задорный смех, - "Нарцисса, ну что такое для волшебницы тридцать девять лет?"_

Только это не просто тридцать девять лет. Это годы расцвета и упадка Тёмных Сил, годы одиночества, притворства, лжи, отчаянной борьбы за крупицы человеческих чувств, борьбы проигранной... Да, проигранной, и не заставляй меня чувствовать снова, это больно, как пытаться пошевелить изувеченной конечностью...

А глаза продолжают невольно следить за каждым отточенным движением этого загорелого, сильного, гибкого тела...

_Свои длинные тёмные волосы Пэнси обрезала под "каре", и эта стрижка придала ещё большую суровость крупным, несколько грубоватым для девочки чертам её лица. Платьица и мантии с оборочками были отправлены в утиль; на Пэнси была чёрная короткая аврорская курточка, перехваченная широким поясом, к которому кроме палочки был пристёгнут ещё целый арсенал каких-то артефактов и амулетов, чёркая же миниюбка, тяжёлые подкованные ботинки, созданные не иначе, как для уродования малфоевского паркета._

Нарцисса в лёгком шоке созерцала эту ещё пару месяцев назад знакомую девочку.

- Ты, наверное, в ужасе? - смущённо спросила Пэнси. 

- Пожалуй, да. Но всё же в этом есть свой стиль...

Тогда Пэнси выглядела неловко, в каждом движении скользила неуверенность девочки, пытающейся избавиться от репутации избалованной дочки Пожирателей Смерти, но не знающей, что противопоставить взамен. Теперь же этот вид как нельзя лучше соответствовал Пэнси Паркинсон, одной из лучших авроров Министерства. Девочке, которая воспользовалась своей свободой на все сто.

И только в глазах её Нарцисса вдруг замечает ту же растерянность, что и у девочки, которой она помогала несколько лет назад.

***

- Пэнси, тебя что-то тревожит?

- Нет, - машинально отвечает Пэнси, только что в очередной раз придя к решению ничего Нарциссе не рассказывать.

- Да, - быстро поправляется она. Нет, уж лучше пусть эта встреча станет последней, но они будут честны друг с дружкой до конца.

"Ты любишь Драко, несмотря ни на что, несмотря на то, что он давно не отвечает тебе хоть малейшей тенью того же, несмотря на то, что это из-за него твои роскошные белокурые волосы местами блестят на солнце иным оттенком...

Прости меня, хоть я и понимаю, что такое не прощается. Прости мне не то, что я собираюсь сделать, а ту боль, которую я должна тебе причинить. Я не могу ничего изменить в своих поступках; единственное, что мне осталось - быть с тобой честной."

- Да, - повторяет Пэнси, глядя куда-то в пространство. - Отдел нашёл Драко и его людей. Операция назначена на завтра. Я вхожу в группу захвата.

***

Драко. Мой маленький мальчик, который так быстро вырос. Драко, моя открытая рана, моя боль, не в силах моих не любить тебя. Я продолжала любить тебя, когда ты винил меня во всех своих неудачах: в учёбе, в квиддиче, с друзьями ("Зачем ты послала меня в этот идиотский Хогвартс?"). Я продолжала любить тебя, когда ты вернулся домой со Знаком Мрака на руке и кровью на одежде, а глаза твои сияли. Я продолжала любить тебя, когда ты вступил в связь с Люцием. Как же вас могло не влечь друг к другу, вы были так похожи, и ваша любовь была лишь продолжением вашей самовлюблённости, страсть к своему отражению в зеркале (любопытно, от Нарциссы ты унаследовал хотя бы нарциссизм...). Вначале это было тихо, в кабинете Люция, затем громко, в твоей спальне, а затем вы и вовсе забыли обо мне и часто я заставала вас прямо в коридоре - две фигуры, переплетённые одна вокруг другой, прекрасные, холодные и бездушные, как металлические цветы...

Материнскую любовь тяжело убить. Но можно, очень тяжело, но можно научиться с ней мириться, привыкнуть к этой боли в сердце. И в этом ты очень мне помог, Драко.

Только как мне объяснить всё вот этой девочке, которая относится ко мне, как к второй матери, не ведая о моих чувствах к ней, и ждёт, что и отреагирую я как убитая горем мать, тогда как мне остаётся лишь перерезать последние нити чувств, связывающие нас с тобой?

***

Нарцисса молчит. Целую вечность, много сотен ударов сердца Пэнси. Не выдержав, девушка вдруг соскальзывает с кресла, берёт длинную изящную ладонь Нарциссы в свои и шепчет:

- Прости меня.

Нарцисса возвышается над ней в молчании, белая и непостижимая. Затем тонкие пальцы неожиданно смыкаются на пальцах Пэнси.

- Что ж, - голос Нарциссы предательски вздрагивает от сдерживаемого рыдания, - это должно было случиться, рано или поздно, - Пэнси осторожно поднимает голову. Слеза скатывается по щеке, шее Нарциссы и теряется в разрезе платья. Одна-единственная. - Пэнси, встань, девочка, ты не в чём не виновата. Только не подумай... Мне не всё равно, что с Драко, но он сам выбрал свою дорогу и ... Да будет так, в конце концов!

Нарцисса непроизвольно проводит свободной рукой по волосам Пэнси и застывает, когда девушка мягко перехватывает её руку и прижимает к своей щеке. Все мысли, ощущения неожиданно приливают к двум точкам: правые руки, переплетённые пальцами, и левая рука, прижатая левой рукой Пэнси к щеке.

И взгляд, один на двоих, блестящие серые глаза неотрывно смотрят в тёмно-синие. Две души смотрят одна в другую и видят отражение своей страсти.

Затем Нарцисса склоняется и приникает к уже ждущим губам в поцелуе.

Призрак Драко улетучивается, так и не сумев встать между двумя влюблёнными. Дом застывает.

***

- Нарцисса, - шепчет Пэнси в поцелуе, обнимая её за талию. Так её имя ещё никогда не звучало; это новое имя, горячим шёпотом на её губах Пэнси вдыхает в неё новое имя и новую душу, а её прикосновения пробуждаюм в теле Нарциссы неожиданную страсть и желание.

Пэнси притягивает Нарциссу к себе, но тут после первого шока начинает возвращаться способность к логическому мышлению, и Пэнси, наоборот, забирается к ней в кресло сама, не отрываясь от её губ, словно боясь, что из них ещё могут вылететь слова боли и ненависти. Сквозь тонкий шифон платья она ощущает жар тела и едва может поверить своему счастью, что в этом теле, оказывается, ещё кипит жизнь, страсти, чувства, и эти чувства - к ней.

- Нарцисса, - поцелуй, - я люблю тебя...

- Тсс, - тонкие пальцы на её губах, серые глаза так прекрасны, когда лучатся счастьем...

Нарцисса кладёт голову ей на грудь. "Люблю тебя..." Какие всё-таки необыкновенные слова, не утратившие своего смысла даже будучи, казалось бы, за тысячи лет затасканы до пошлости! Слова, дающие опору под ногами надёжней земли и одновременно сбивающие с ног и закруживающие сильнее любого урагана...

Её руки соскальзываюм с губ Пэнси на грудь; резкий вдох девушки отзывается в теле Нарциссы сладостным огнём.

- Я тоже тебя люблю, - рука задерживается на груди Пэнси, и та позволяет себе притянуть Нарциссу ещё ближе, и в новый поцелуй Нарцисса вкладывает ещё больше страсти...

Когда Пэнси, словно ненароком, задевает застёжку платья Нарциссы, та слегка отстраняется.

- Извини, - растерянно шепчет Пэнси, - я не буду торопиться, если ты не хочешь.

Нарцисса игриво цепляется за ворот её курточки.

- Просто пошли лучше в спальню.

***

Это всё так необычно, так головокружительно...

Они смеются в два голоса, помогая друг дружке раздеться. Белый шифон легко спадает на жесткий чёрный материал. Стройная загорелая Артемида склоняется над тонкой, почти полупрозрачной наядой...

Так чудно, так невообразимо ...

Ощущение упругой, горячей груди, касающейся твоих чувствительных сосков... нежное женское тело и бархатистая кожа под руками... пышные волосы с ароматом цветов... тонкие пальцы, скользящие по твоему животу...

Так упоительно...

Любовная игра ради игры, возбуждающие прикосновения ради прикосновений, тело напротив подобное твоему собственному и такое непохожее одновременно...

Эротика ради эротики... Любовь ради любви, не имеющая конечной целью соития. Наслаждение без конечной цели, а, значит, и без чётко определённого конца... 

Отринь целенаправленность и определённость - ян. Это инь - неопределённость и отрешённость. Женское начало.

Двойной женский смех в тишине...

***

Такого в Доме ещё не было. Подобно сочному побегу из-под асфальта, оно пробилось сквозь толщу безразличия и холода, накопленного за бесчисленные поколения, подобно вулкану прорвалось и растекалось жгучей пылающей лавой, подобно раковой опухоли разрасталось и грозилось проникнуть зловредными метастазами во все уголки Дома, отравить, подавить, уничтожить своего хозяина.

В самом сердце Дома обречённых расцветала любовь.

Дом молчал. Только теперь это молчание было не равнодушным, а сосредоточенным.

***

Когда Нарцисса просыпается уже почти совсем темно, лишь слабый полусвет летней ночи просачивается в спальню. Пэнси ровно дышит рядом, разметавшись почти на всю кровать и полуобнимая Нарциссу.

Женщина приподнимается на локте, разглядывая спящую. Да, вот она перед тобой: единственная душа, которую ты ещё волнуешь. Девочка, отрёкшаяся от наследия родителей и пошедшая своим путём. Девочка, которая завтра (или уже сегодня?), возможно, станет убийцей твоего сына.

Что же ты выберешь, Нарцисса? Стать игрушкой в постели переменчивой авроры? На всю жизнь, говоришь? А может на год? На месяц? Или повернуть ход судьбы, дать шанс твоей плоти и крови, отомстить за поруганную честь рода и сохранить свою заодно?

Жизнь твоего сына - в твоих руках, Нарцисса. Вот здесь, рядом, забывшись безмятежным молодым сном, с блаженной улыбкой на полураскрытых губах.

Нарцисса аккуратно высвобождается из рук Пэнси, изогнувшись, тянется к белеющей на фоне кучи жёстких чёрных одежд ткани. Только бы чего-нибудь не задеть, не уронить... Она осторожно выпутывает из складок свою палочку.

Одно-единственное проклятье, Нарцисса. Никому и не придёт в голову, что это ты расправилась с опытной авророй. Ты скажешь им, что Пэнси заходила к тебе, она казалась чем-то озабоченной... Операцию по захвату отложат, а тем временем у Драко будет шанс скрыться... А тело так никто и не найдёт...

Нарцисса сжимает в руке палочку. Темноволосая девушка спит крепко, ничего не подозревая...

Одно-единственное проклятие, Нарцисса.

Нарцисса замахивается и швыряет палочку куда-то во тьму. Бьётся фарфор, что-то сбивает её с постели, перекатывается на пол - и, вот, Пэнси, прикрывая её, направляет свою палочку в темноту.

- Кто здесь?

- Пэнси, это я. Успокойся, там никого нет.

Пэнси расслабляется и опускает руку. Нарцисса отодвигается подальше.

- Что это было?

Нарцисса молчит.

- Нарцисса?

- Уходи.

Пэнси стискивает зубы. В скудном ночном свете её лицо кажется вырубленным из камня цвета плоти.

- Нет.

Нарцисса захлёбывается рыданиями, и девушка обнимает её.

- У...хо...ди. Уходи, я не могу больше так. Я только что чуть... не убила тебя.

Пэнси сжимает объятья, вслушиваясь и всматриваясь. Тьма и тишина, кажется, сгущаются, приобретая почти материальную плотность. Ей становится страшно.

- Это дом, - шепчет она. - Дом, - поправляется. С большой буквы. 

- Я знаю, - еле слышно шепчет в ответ Нарцисса, пряча лицо в плечо Пэнси.

Как такое возможно: душно и зябко одновременно? Из какой глубины веков эта тишина? Что кроется в надвигающейся тьме?

- Уйдём отсюда, - шепчет Пэнси.

- Куда? - безнадёжно спрашивает Нарцисса.

- Куда-нибудь...

- Ладно... - покорно соглашается та.

Пэнси призывает палочку Нарциссы, они поспешно одеваются и нерешительно шагают во тьму. Вокруг - угрожающее внимание. Каждая стена, каждый квадратик пола, каждая деталь лепного потолка наблюдают и замышляют что-то. Что?

- Зажги свет, - шепчет Пэнси. Её палочке лучше быть наготове.

- _Lumos_, - волшебного огонька едва хватает, чтобы видеть на пару шагов вперёд. Они осторожно крадутся к выходу: давняя пленница Дома и настороженная аврора.

Что-то будет...

Что? Пэнси лихорадочно перебирает в уме всевозможные варианты. Ловушка? Какие-то тёмные чары? Ожившие мертвецы? Хищные обитатели? Заколдованные портреты? Чушь, спецы тут мало что по камешку всё не перебрали. Чисто всё.

А страшно... Да, это ей - и страшно. Пэнси внимательно крадётся ведя за собой Нарциссу. Подгнившая досочка (она всякий раз осторожно ставит ногу), обезумевший домовик (настороженный слух ловит малейший шорох, на губах - готовые проклятия), да тут даже стены и потолок могут обрушиться в любой момент... Она крепче сжимает руку Нарциссы, и хладнокровно подавляет панику. Не забывай, на этот раз ты не одна.

Две взрослые женщины пробираются через пустой дом, перепуганные как дети в ночном лесу. Дом источает злобу, черноту, отчаяние... Они медленно пересекают так мирно выглядевшую днём гостиную, проходят коридор, вот и лестница к выходу.

"Он не выпустит нас!" - в ужасе осознаёт Нарцисса.

Вот там, в той стороне, в темноте - заветная дверь. Но он не выпустит их.

- Пэнси...

- Спокойно, - Пэнси еле удерживается, чтобы не ускорить шаг. Чары Дома борются с холодной решимостью авроры.

Ступенька, вторая, третья... Сколько всего? Не помню, надо же, а ведь прожила здесь большую часть жизни...

А сколько бы ни было, внизу ждёт дверь. Запертая. Нам не выйти.

...последняя. Пэнси подходит к двери и нажимает ручку.

Дверь открывается. Мимолётная мысль - но нет, и за дверью тоже никого. Только ночной летний парк.

Пэнси оборачивается к ней, улыбаясь:

- Ты же никогда не запираешь дверь.

***

Дом продолжает молчать, но Нарциссе кажется, что где-то в глубине раздаётся полный бессильной злобы вопль. Она улыбается. Так это в ней, в последней обитательнице Дома обречённых, и была вся его сила. И она хватается за Пэнси, опасаясь как бы и в самом деле не оторваться от земли от неожиданно навалившегося облегчения.

- Пойдём.

И они уходят, прижимаясь друг к дружке, но на сей раз просто от ночной прохлады.

Дом темнеет у них за спиной одинокой громадой.

Молчащий домовик прикрывает дверь.

_

Finite Incantatem

_


End file.
